


Come What May

by mirandamyth



Series: Insurance 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Friendship, Gen, Love, Mostly friendship, just cute kid stuff, nothing remotely Supernatural happens, tiny tough guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandamyth/pseuds/mirandamyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Stevens moved to Lawrence when he was four years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Took some liberties with the ages. And basically everything else - it's an AU. I, of course, am not Kripke, and therefore do not own any of these characters.

Castiel Stevens moved to Lawrence, Kansas when he was four years old. He didn't remember much of Denver, and he sometimes felt as though he remembered too much of Lawrence.

His mother hadn't wanted him and Anna going to school in "the big city." It had never seemed all that big to Castiel. He could remember their home and a park, but not much else. Certainly nothing _big_. There was a postcard from his cousin that read " **The Mile High City** " in large orange letters. He liked that thought. It was like he'd been up in the sky. In elementary school, where they have those asinine introduction games, he'd stand up and say "My name is Castiel Stevens, and I'm from the mile high city." His teachers were always endeared to him afterwards, but it didn't help him make friends.

 

Castiel's luck changed in the fourth grade, waiting for Anna outside of Ms. Milligan's kindergarten class. He was running a little bit late - Ms. Rourke had held him after to ask about his science project. When he finally made it to Anna's classroom and glanced inside, he was relieved to find her still coloring while her teacher was fighting a boy into his coat. He sighed and looked over at the boy already leaning against the wall. He was obviously around Castiel's age, and more than likely the boy with the coat's brother. He was wearing a pair of just-a-little-too-long jeans, and a shirt that was a size and a half too big for him, but he pulled it off with his obvious attitude (If you asked Castiel today, he'd call it a Fuck You Attitude, or, under the right circumstances, Dean's Winchester Swagger). Castiel stuck out his hand - like he'd seen his father do - and introduced himself as Castiel, from the mile high city.

The boy looked at him, and his outstretched hand, for long enough that Castiel thought of pulling his hand back, but just before he could do so, the other boy reached his own hand out. "Dean Winchester," he said with a smirk, "I'm only from here."

Castiel smiled, but said nothing, just leaned against the wall opposite Dean.

"So," Dean broke the silence, "what grade you in? I'm in fourth."

"I'm in fourth, too."

"Yeah?" Dean grinned, "Awesome. Who've you got?"

"Ms. Rourke."

"Lucky. I've got Mr. Adler. He's an asshole."

Cas was surprised at Dean's easy use of a word that was forbidden in his home. He liked that Dean cursed. His cousin Gabriel cursed, but as far as he knew no one else in his family did.

"He does seem like a jerk." Castiel conceded.

Dean laughed, "Cas, dude, you don't even know."

 

Anna emerged from the classroom, clutching her drawing. "Here, Cast-eel, I made this for you."

She handed him the drawing; it was obviously the two of them, she'd adorned the head of the small stick figure with firetruck red hair - his stick figure head was topped with an alarming pile of black wax. Next to their stick figure selves was a large square with the word 'LIBRARY' written in the painstaking letters of kindergarteners.

"Thank you, Anna; this is great."

She grinned, "Come meet my new friend, Cast-eel! He helped me spell Li-berry!-"

"Lib _rary_ , Anna"

"His name's Sam, and he says his big brother takes him to the Li-berry after school, too!-"

"Lib- _rary,_ Anna."

"Come meet him, he's right over there!" She pointed to where Dean was standing with the coat boy, who must be Sam. "Can we walk with them, Cast-eel? _Please?_ " Anna whined.

"Anna why don't you ask if they want us to walk with them."

Dean looked up, "Cas, man, it's cool. I'm just glad Sammy's making friends."  
Castiel looked at his sister, "We'll walk to the Library with them, Anna."

 

If you asked Castiel today, he'd say it was simultaneously the best and worst decision he'd ever made.


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester always had a hard time making friends.

Dean Winchester had always had a hard time making friends. It wasn't easy being "that _poor_ _boy_ who lost his mother." It was even harder when your dad wasn't really around to make sure you didn't wear the same thing to school for three days. This isn't to say that he didn't have any friends, just that they were hard to come by. By the fourth grade he had a modest group of friends. There was Jo, who he'd befriended when his uncle Bobby had started dating Ellen, the owner-operator of the Roadhouse; Ash, who was really Jo's friend; Chuck, who had just kind of latched on to Dean when he'd stood up to Mr. Adler in Chuck's defense. Then he met Cas.

 

The year Dean started fourth grade was also the year Sam started kindergarten. His dad had made it very clear that Sammy was his Responsibility. That it was Dean's job to watch out for Sammy; to make sure he had a lunch and clean clothes; to get him to school safe on the bus, and to get him to Uncle Bobby's safe everyday. Dean's job was to wait for Sam to get out of class and to walk with him to the library where they were supposed to wait until five for Uncle Bobby to come and get them.

 

Which brings us to October 8. Dean was waiting for Sammy's teacher to finish wiping the paint off of his hands and coaxing him into his coat. He leaned against the wall across from the door just as a kid came rushing around the corner to look into Sam's classroom. Dean guessed he was checking on the little redhead sitting at one of the tables, still coloring. Dean assumed he was her older brother.

 

Assured that his little sister was safe, the kid looked over at Dean. He looked a little like he'd just rolled out of bed. And a bit like he didn't even own a hairbrush. He dressed a little like a grown-up though - black jeans and a sweater, with this ridiculous tan coat. Dean thought he looked like a reporter from those cop shows that Uncle Bobby would sometimes fall asleep watching. Then the boy did something wholly unexpected (but not nearly as surprising as it should have been); he stuck his hand out and introduced himself as "Castiel, from the mile high city." (Nearly a decade later and Dean swears he can still imagine Cas's little prepubescent voice saying it)

 

For a minute, Dean was convinced that he'd just met the world's smallest grown-up. (Because, seriously, who names their kid _Castiel_?) Part of him wanted to laugh at this unbelievably strange kid, but he thought better of it. His placed his own hand in Cas's and introduced himself.

 

"Dean Winchester. I'm just from here." (He thought it was pretty clever.)

 

The kid just smiled at him and leaned against the wall opposite him, silent. They stood like that for a minute, listening to Ms. Milligan reasoning with Sam about the coat. ("It's cold out, buddy, you don't wanna get sick.") Dean broke the silence.

 

"So, what grade you in? I'm in fourth."

"I'm in fourth, too."

"Yeah?" Dean grinned, "Awesome. Who've you got?"

"Ms. Rourke."

"Lucky. I've got Mr. Adler. He's an asshole." Dean rolled the curse off of his tongue, getting a feel for it, a taste for the word.

"He does seem like a jerk." Castiel said.

"Cas, dude, you don't even know."

 

Sam came out of the classroom a little sulky, but wearing his coat. Dean could see Cas talking to the little girl about some piece of paper; her drawing probably.

 

"Hey Sammy, make any new friends today?"

"I'm not a little kid, Dean. No one else named Sam lets people call them Sammy. I'm Sam now."

"Alright, _Sam._ " Dean rolled his eyes, "Did you make any friends?"

Sam smiled, being too short to see Dean roll his eyes, "Yeah, I did." He pointed to Cas and the redhead, "That's her. Her name's Anna."

"Awesome, kid."

 

Anna had pulled Cas over towards them, and was whining about wanting to walk as a group to the library, and Cas was trying not to say whether they would, like he was afraid Dean would be upset if they did. So, Dean looked up at him and said it was cool, that he was glad Sammy was making friends.

 

It became a tradition - Dean and Cas would meet in the fourth grade hallway and walk to Ms. Milligan's class together, and once Anna and Sam made it out, the four of them would walk to the library. Cas and Anna were there because their mother was the afternoon librarian, and they waited with Sam and Dean in the kid's area until Bobby came to collect them at five.

 

If you asked Dean today, he'd tell you that those afternoons in the library were his favorite part of elementary school.


End file.
